


30 Days

by rrobin562



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Deceit, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Demon War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrobin562/pseuds/rrobin562
Summary: “In 30 days, the Demon King will be executed.”In 30 days, Oikawa Tooru will die.In 30 days, Iwaizumi Hajime must change his fate.





	30 Days

_Time stilled._

_Black catches red eyes, settled in grim resignation with a hint of wistfulness. Hajime’s heart plummets into the depths of his stomach like a ship’s anchor sinking down, down and down into the bottomless sea. The weight on his shoulders has never been this heavy._

_The blade of the guillotine posing above Oikawa’s head—a reminder of his failure, a treacherous voice whispers in his ear—causes dread to swirl in the pit of his stomach as it gleams under the midday sun. Fear induced by fighting in the war’s frontlines was nothing compared to the blood-chilling fear the sight creates in Hajime._

_He feels sick._

_Oikawa’s lips slowly turn up in a mockery of a smile. He mouths a short phrase which Hajime doesn’t catch, too busy drowning in his own thoughts._

_Oikawa could still escape. He wasn’t powerless, far from it._

_Another thought flits his mind—a dark nagging in his head._

_By all means, Oikawa should_ _have already escaped._

_Which begs the question: why was he still here?_

Why was he staying there?

_But, for all his questions and useless pondering, Hajime could do nothing but watch, with his limbs locked into place, with his voice caught in his throat, as Oikawa’s head is placed beneath the blade of guillotine._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_ rewind. _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**Prologue:**

**Good News  
**

**.**

* * *

 

.

.

The town newspaper’s headline stood out in large blocky, black letters:

**VICTORY: GREAT WAR ENDS!**

**Demon King surrenders himself over to humans**

Hajime heard the whispers—the hopeful, the relieved and the doubtful—of the people as he walked past the nailed newspaper. A small crowd was gathered around the post. People huddled in groups, the differences in their social standings stark, talking about the very same topic.

He could hardly believe it himself. Two days had passed since the Demon King turned himself in—and if the announcement of the paper were to believe, it had been done of his own volition.

If he had been anyone else—as in, say, not secretly childhood friends with the Demon King himself—he probably would’ve treated the news with skepticism and doubt. But, be it as it was, he still found himself at a lost as to what had brought this on.

(Though a small niggling feeling at the back of his head told him he knew _exactly_ what was going on, but just refused to acknowledge it.)

He was intent on ignoring the townspeople and their personal opinions on the matter, but an unnecessarily loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

“ _Surrender himself_?” A noble man scoffed, voice laced with derision and mocking. People stopped their own discussions and turned their focus on him. Obviously emboldened by the attention, he continued even louder. “Must be some sort of ploy by those good-for-nothing demons. I mean, what else could it possibly be?”

“Can’t believe the Royals are actually trusting them.” Another one piped in an equally flamboyant tone. “A foolish move, if you ask me.”

This was why Hajime disliked noblemen. They act all high and mighty despite not actually knowing and facing true adversity; they had the audacity to spout things of which they lack true knowledge of.

Before he could think twice, he spoke up, “Trust me, peace is a lot more valuable than you think.” They stared at him in question (He also notices the condescension in their gazes but opts to ignore it). “Surely you’ve noticed the lack of demon attacks these past months.”

There truly _was_ a lull in battle. Most people have picked up on it and with the Demon King turning himself in, the speculations have only become wilder and wilder.

“And what does that have to do with any of this?” Eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

“I’m saying we’re at a mutual impasse.”

“An impasse,” an impasse a lady to his right stares at him incredulously. “ _An impasse!_ You must be crazy to think those demons would willingly do such a thing.”

Derisive comments and judgmental stares were directed his way. Was he trying to defend demons? Was he a traitor?

But, he notes with a bit of satisfaction, not everyone was on the same side. Some were even actively trying to get the others to think and rationalize about it.

Hajime turned away, considering it a miniature success. It confirmed that he wasn’t alone.

As he left the Town Square, he feigned obliviousness at the mutterings and judgmental stares thrown his way. He was almost out of hearing range, although he progressively got more and more high-strung as the comments became more derisive—

“Demon- _lover!_ ”

Hajime ran back without a second thought and threw a heavy punch at the man’s face—another knight, his mind absently supplies. He feels the man’s nose cave in, digging his fist even further, and reveled at the bloom of satisfaction in his chest.  

It was short-lived however as the other knight turned their positions around and slammed Hajime into the ground. The breath was knocked out of him for a moment and he gritted his teeth in a grimace when he felt him opponent’s fist connect, with just as much power as his, with his right eye socket. He tried to return the favor, but the other knight quickly jumped back and distanced himself from Hajime, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at him.

Hajime rose up into a kneeling position, wearily eyeing the man in front of him. Again, he enjoyed the feeling of sadistic pleasure at the sight of the knight’s bloody nose. _He deserves it,_ he thought to himself.

He then remembered the punch to his own right eye socket, wincing slightly as he felt a nasty sting of pain. Yeah, that was definitely going to leave a bruise later.

From the corner of his eye, he could see people coming out of their homes and gathering outside to see what the commotion was all about—the commotion he was at the center of.

Hajime let out an exhale and quickly tried to extricate himself before he had to face the aftermath. “I’m sorry.” He began. “I completely lost all self-control back there—”

“You call yourself a knight?!”

Hajime stopped and didn’t answer back. Static filled his ears as he stood up and strode away, not sparing a single glance back.

“—nothing more than a traitor I’d say…”

He would’ve stowed in anger—at himself for letting those words get to him or at the other knight, he couldn’t tell—for the remainder of the day had he not heard the low mumble of a young girl, “Demons can’t _all_ be bad…”

 _And humans can’t_ all _be good_ …

Hajime rubs the bridge of his nose and wipes the crease between his brows.

He needed a drink. Or two.

 _But first_ , he tells himself as the right side of his face throbs, _a trip to the healer is in order_.  
.

.

* * *

 

.

.

Deep underground, shrouded in darkness, laid a still figure within the confines of his cell.

Chained. Shackled. Trapped.

Minutes bled into hours.

Hours bled into days.

Days bled into nights.

 _30 days,_ his mind whispers, _but until then, wait._

Wait and suffer.

In the darkness of his prison—in the snare of his own machination, Oikawa Tooru’s eyes bled into red.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just testing out the waters again xD It's been what? A year since I've actually attempted writing something with a plan?? 
> 
> I'm sorry if I've wasted your time with this...this atrocious thing.
> 
> tumblr & twitter: @izychu


End file.
